The Busty Blonde
by maruigi7899
Summary: My first fanfic. Please read and review. Only criticize if it is constructive. No flames!


This is my first fanfic, so please no flames. You can criticize as long as it is constructive. Everything here belongs to Nintendo. Looks like my first fanfic will be a lemon! **Please leave this story if you are under 18.** Otherwise, read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Busty Blonde!<p>

It was a bright, sunny day at Nuvema town. Black was the champion of Unova, and training his Pokemon. Cheren was too training hard in Victory Road. It seemed like everyone was training their Pokemon. Everyone but a blonde named Bianca. Her parents were on vacation leaving the girl with the house to herself…with all of her Pokemon.

Bianca wondered what she could've done. She gathered all of her strongest Pokemon together into her team. But she wasn't going to battle with them. She had something else in mind…

After some thought she summoned her entire team consisting of her: Emboar, Stoutland, Sawk, Throh, and a Garchomp.

"Okay everybody! I've summoned you all for a reason and I think you all know what that reason is right?" Bianca said.

All of her Pokemon nodded unawarely. They were all paying attention to her huge breasts swaying whenever she talked or moved.

"Hello? Guys? Are you listening?" Bianca said with a sigh. She could never get her Pokemon's attention unless she revealed her body.

She worked the top her clothes off of her revealing her breasts. Her nipples became hard from the cold air. She noticed her Pokemon's eyes widen which made her giggle a little.

"If you guys wanted to fuck me, you should've just asked," Bianca said in a somewhat seductive tone. She finally took off her skirt leaving her completely nude. Her Pokemon's erections sprung free causing Bianca to become a little horny herself.

"You guys can do anything you want with me," Bianca said with a seductive wink.

Almost instantly, her Emboar came over and shove his cock into her ass, causing her to scream with pleasure. Her Emboar finally started thrusting into her slowly.

Then her Garchomp walked over and and placed his erection into her sopping wet hole and took no time at all and started slamming into her. Bianca was screaming and moaning which encouraged the Pokemon to thrust even harder and faster.

"Y-yes! Fuck me! F-fuck me like the slut I am!" Bianca said between thrusts.

"Em-boar!"

"Gar-CHOMP!"

After some time, all three of them reached a hard orgasm. But was Bianca done?

Fuck no.

She walked to her Sawk and kneeled down to face it's cock. She planted a kiss on the head of it. Then she put the cock in her mouth and bobbed her head with amazing speed.

Her Stoutland and Throh felt lonely so Stoutland went behind her and rammed her ass with it's impressive cock. Her Throh went under her and shoved his dick in her pussy. After some time of sucking, her Sawk gave her a huge load of cum to her face. Bianca swallowed some of the cum that landed on her tongue. Her Stoutland then released the biggest load of cum she had ever felt into her ass.

Next thing you know, Bianca was getting fucked in the ass and pussy by her Throh and Sawk. She used her two open hands to give handjobs to her Garchomp and Emboar. Her Stoutland was shoving his dick between her big breasts.

" Yes! That's it! I'm gonna c-cum!" Bianca screamed.

Her Pokemon fucked her with intense speed. The sight would've been arousing to anyone who walked by, a girl on the floor getting thrusted everywhere by her Pokemon.

"Stout-land!"

"Sawk! Sawk!"

"Th-Throh!"

"Gar-Chomp! Chomp!"

"Emboar! Em!"

"Make m-me cum everyone! Give me all of y-your cum!" Bianca said.

Finally, her Pokemon hit orgasm, spraying their cum in and out of Bianca. She and her Pokemon breathed heavily. She then licked and cleaned off all the cum and clothed herself. Bianca recalled all of her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and kissed all of them. She knew there were many perks to being a Trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know Bianca doesn't have a Sawk, Throh, or a Garchomp. But I had to put strong Pokemon in the story and those Pokemon seem pretty strong. Please review!<strong>


End file.
